The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Ramón's Next Journey". Plot (There is a frozen continent named Antarctica, a cold icy place with a desert. We also have a narrator to start the story.) *Narrator: Hi. It's me again. Once apon a time, there is a father and a son walking though Cape Adare when no one is there. The father's name is Tamón with his son named Rimon. Ahh, there we are. Time to have the penguins talk. *Rimon: Man, we are watching the ocean. Is there a mystery behind? *Tamón: No son. But, do you know what that is? *Rimon: No. I don't know and i think, we're in Cape Adare. *Tamón: Yes. We are there but i want to know about the legends of the mystic beings. *Rimon: Mystic Beings? *Tamón: Yes. Even if they are powerful according to the Great 'Guin. There's a lot of Great' Guins out there in heaven who created the penguins and we are penguins. Right son? *Rimon: Yeah and let's go to the beach. *Tamón: Sure. It sound quiet over there. (Tamón and his son went to the beach. Rimon was making a sand castle in the sand.) *Rimon: When i grow up, i want to be a brave penguin like everyone else. Everybody have one. *Tamón: I know son. But you have to be older to be one. *Rimon: But that's not fair, i want a mate and son. I dreamed on what my son will look like. *Tamón: Me too when i was your age. *Rimon: But you already have me. *Tamón: Yep. Mendi is taking good care of you. I'm going fishing and if you see a skua, scream daddy for me. *Rimon: Okay. I will. Go on now. *Tamón: Off i go, i will swim. *swim the water to find fish* *Rimon: Relax time. *sit down* Wow, the sand look squishy like a jello. When will my mom come back? (Far from Cape Adare, there is a alien ship with a penguin capturer named Beny along with his guards) *Beny: Well, well, well. What do i see here? *Guard #1: Sir Beny, penguins are in the water when a leopard seal come. *Guard #2: There's only one swimming. *Beny: Ah ha. Ring the bell captain! *Captain: Yes my master. *ring the bell* *Tamón: *in the ocean* Oh no. Aliens. *shouts* RIMON! THE ALIENS ARE HERE! *Rimon: *at the beach* What?! *Tamón: *in the ocean* IT'S THE SHIP! *Rimon: I'm coming! Let's do it like a macho man. *swim in the water* *Tamón: *saw a ship that has a net to capture fishes* Uh oh. *get capture by the long net with the fishes* Rimon! Help! *Rimon: Daddy! *Tamón: Help me! *Rimon: I'm going. *swim fast as he could, but he tries to save him by using his mouth* Come......on....break...the..net* *Beny: There's a penguin chick on the net. Get the penguin out of my net. *Guard #3: Yes. *Beny: Give me the hook. *Guard #3: Okay. *give the hook to Beny* *Beny: This penguin is going to sea. *use his hook to hit Beny by sending him to the water* Done! (Rimon fell into the water) *Rimon: Daddy! (Beny release the fishes and caught Tamón) *Guard #1: A penguin? *Beny: Yes. Thank you so much for capturing that adelie penguin and this will be sent from the zoo sooner or later. *Penguin Capturer #1: Ok. *Penguin Capturer #2: I get your point. *Guard #2: Thanks Beny and we got the first penguin. *Beny: Yes. My first one. (Rimon climb on the ship with his sticky fins) *Rimon: Yuck. These skuas must have poop on the ship. I'm going in. *Beny: Alright. Don't ever go close to your son ever again. *lock Tamón in a cage* *Tamón: *cry* *Beny: Yes. *Rimon: *appear on the ship* Leave my father alone! *Beny: Oh, you speak penguin? *Rimon: Yes. You capture the fishes and no one is allowed to capture the fish. *Beny: *picks up a dead fish by holding it up* Hey. Want a fishy? Huh? *Rimon: Yes. *Beny: Then, try to catch it. *trow it all the way to the water* GO GET IT! IT'S YOUR LUCKY DAY! *Tamón: Rimon NO! *Rimon: Fish! *went back to the water to find the dead fish* There. (The leopard seal bite it) *Rimon: No. *Leopard Seal: Sorry kid. Go find something on your own. *swim away* *Rimon: Oops. *Beny: MOVE THE SHIP FAST! *Captain: Yes Beny! (The ship moves fast) *Tamón: Noooooooooooooo!!!!! Rimon, what have you done. *Rimon: No! *Skua #1: Hey everyone, a dead fish is in the sand of Cape Adare. Let's get it. (The skuas fly quick to the sand) *Rimon: More fish. *swim back to Cape Adare* *Skua #2: Gross! *Skua #3: It smell nasty. *Skua #4: I think he's sick or something. *Skua #5: He's dead. *Skua #1: Sorry guys, we should go and eat- *Rimon: Boo! *Skua #1: Penguin! (The skuas scream in panic and fly away) *Rimon: Yes. My fishy. *eat the fish and spit it out since it was rotten* Yuck. *Mendi: Rimon, where's your dad? *Rimon: Huh? *he find out that the ship was gone* Oops. *Mendi: Rimon! We don't have a daddy anymore! You're grounded for the week. *Rimon: Uh oh, this is the worst day ever. (At Adélie Valley, everyone is hosting a fake funeral for Tamón) *Adélie Valley Leader: For all these years, Tamón was a very innocent penguin. He helped us to defeat the skuas and save the land for us. He's gone now and captured by the aliens. No one can swim all the way to stop the aliens. Even ms since i'm old. Shame on you Rimon. *Rimon: I'm sorry leader. My apologies. *Adélie Valley Leader: Your apologies isn't going to save the world. Young man, you were suppose to be grounded. You and Mendi, go back to the ice cave while i finish this speechless thing. *Rimon: But i? *Adélie Valley Leader: OUT! (Mendi take her son back to the ice cave home) *Rimon: I'm sorry mom. *Mendi: Rimon, without your father, we can't do this alone. I mean no one can swim all the way to the aliens. We live on planet Earth and that's good. *Rimon: I know mom. I shouldn't go to Cape Adare in the first place. We never have presidents. Instead, we have leaders in other penguin homes. *Mendi: Things may go strange in the next few years. It's sad to do this when we have a funeral. *Rimon: I know mom. When i have a kid, i will teach him to now go close to the aliens. I know it's dangerous to lose a child or a parent. I will be brave. *Mendi: And i will cook up the food for you. *Rimon: Yes. This time, someone will save my father. (Years later, the penguins from New Adelie-Land are celebrating their new home. Some were mamboing and singing in a line) *Everyone: Mam-bo! Mam-bo! Mam-bo! Mambo! All you can to do is swim And the skuas are mean Everyone is finally safe! The Penguins will become safe! All you have to have to have to do! You Gotta To Stay! Stay! Stay! (During the muscial, the Amigos were sitting on a ice sofia made by the adélie penguin friend who is now named Sculpture Master) *Sculpture Master: Free ice sculptures! For 10 lovestones each! (Angelo, Enrique and Estefan are sitting in a ice beach) *Angelo: Ahh, this is like a house outside and indoors. *Ramón: Well Amigos, what can we do? *Raul: Surf whatever we want. *Ramón: Yes. I love surfing. *Rinaldo: What? That's not fun! We have to find REAL fun for everyone that we can play with. *Estefan: Rinaldo, that's non of your business. *Ramón: Angelo, wanna dance with us? *Angelo: But Ramón, why don't you go and mambo with everyone? *Ramón: What? Why do we have so many penguins coming here? *Angelo: Because, it's full and everyone is celebrating their new home. Unlike our old home. *Estefan: But what about the other Adelie-Land that is next right to this place? *Angelo: It's unpopular now. This one is super popular and Ramón is the one that first discovered it. *Ramón: Um, it's a 1 1/2 thing we talked about. *Angelo: One and a Half? *Enrique: What's that? *Ramón: Never mind. I messed up a few things in my childhood. *Rinaldo: Hey Ramón, let's go and rest in our cave home. It's a lot more funner that the place we moved before. *Lombardo: What the? Rinaldo, do you like the new home? *Rinaldo: Yes. I like it. But there's no rides and games in Adélie-Land. Let's find something else. *Ramón: Well okay, we should do that. *Nestor: Alright. I choose first. Amigos Cave. *Rinaldo: Now that more like it. *Angelo: Beware of the predators guys! *Raul: We know. *Nestor: We will watch and learn. *Estefan: Good. I love how the friends are doing it. *Enrique: Bye everyone and have fun *Ramón: Bye Enrique, Estefan and Angelo. *Angelo: Peace out. *Sculpture Master: Hey guys, you're not sitting down? *Ramón: No. We're done for the day. *Sculpture Master: Ok. My pleasure. (The Amigos are now in a hill of the land) *Raul: Hey, this cave is almost the same as the old Adélie-Land. *Rinaldo: Raul, that's not a cave. *Raul: Oh, sorry. *Nestor: I wonder what will the knock-offs do? *Ramón: Crush them to death. *Lombardo: Yeah. I hate copycats. (In the top of the land which is like a huge hill) *Lombardo: Woah, this hill is like a mountain. *Ramón: I know. But it look like a hill with ant hills in it. *Raul: GROSS! Freaking ant bugs. *Ramón: Raul? They live in the wild. Are you serrious? *Raul: No. What does ant hills have to do? *Ramón: Ant hills are only in the grass. *Raul: That means, the ants are going to Lovelace's grass pile. *Ramón: No. Bugs don't live in Antarctica. They live in grass places. *Rinaldo: I know that. *Ramón: Right now, we're going on a adventure to Cape Adare. *???: Cape Adare? *Ramón: Dad? What are you doing in here? *Rimon: Ramón! It's good to see you. *Ramón: Hi daddy. *Raul: Rimon, you follow us all the way to home? *Rimon: No. We already went back from fishing. Roy is in charge of the new Adélie-Land for now since our previous home got destroyed by the earthquake. *Ramón: I know. Lovelace invited some penguins from the other Adélie-Land to come. This would make our colony to have new friends. *Limon: Yes. You're staying here with all the love you got. *Rimon: You helped to defeat the skuas on what they did wrong in the past. *Ramón: Yes. I'm a grown up now and i can do whatever i want. *Rimon: Yes. I know you were safe during your exile. *Ramón: Yes. I'm back with the group now. *Rinaldo: Yes, yes, yes. Can you stop saying the same word over and over? *Raul: No. *Rimon: Rinaldo, knock it off. We have a meeting with Lovelace and Roy sooner. Beware of the dangerous place with the leopard seals) *Ramón: Leopard seals? *Rimon: Never mind. It doesn't exist. The Forbidden Shore exist. *Rinaldo: How about you go to the other Adélie-Land instead. *Rimon: *laughs* Rinaldo? People in this place alway have parties and say Mambo. *Raul: But they are like "Guys! Let's say Mambo! *spins around* ah do do do do da!" *Ramón: Yeah, that's weird *laughs with his friends* Now we can go to Cape Adare. *Rimon: Cape Adare? I remember when i was a chick and my father was captured by an alien. *Ramón: A alien? *Rimon: Yes, he capture my father for many years. He hasn't return for so long and since the overfishing thing was banned, he wasn't there. Did your friend Mumble met Tamón at the zoo? *Ramón: No. But that black and white penguin alway said "Dave" to him. *Raul: And who is this Tamón guy is? *Rimon: My father and Ramón's grandson. *Lombardo: Ramón has a grandfather? *Limon: Yes. Our meeting is starting right now. *Rimon: You have to go now to your quest. *Ramón: Okay and bye fellas. *Rimon: Bye to you son. *Limon: Take good care. *Ramón: Alright my amigos, let's go to Amigos Cave. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos